random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Nameless - Interactive Story Mode/Storyline
Part 1: Begin The player was being chased by zombies when trying to reach a far off village, but managed to avoid them by trapping them on the over side of a river. They were taking a break from running so much when approached by an unknown person. The player turns to run, but is almost killed by a creeper the figure shoots dead. They introduce themselves as Robin, and reveal that they are looking for a friend named Alector. They take them to the village safely, where they meet up with Camilla who's apparently looking for him too. The player sleeps for the night. When exploring the village in the morning, they come across a thief. The player catches the thief and returns the stolen box to the owner, who reveals herself as Lupa, a friend of Robin and Camilla's. Alector returns, and they head into Lupa's house to discuss a secret with the others. Lupa reveals that they are attempting to open a temple with a strange inscription that reads, "Fish in the dark for answers to your past." They've been trying to see if they can fish a key out of a swamp that was near the temple, as the waters there were very dark. The player offered to help, but Robin says that Alector needs sleep, and they instead explore the village.They paid a visit to the blacksmith, where they choose an enchanted Iron sword as their first weapon. The player visited several shops, getting gear needed to survive before taking a break in the library to read. Later, whilst they were heading back Camilla ran up and said that Alector was ready to go. After a brief argument with Robin, the three - Camilla and Alector - set off to the temple. Upon reaching it though, the player discovers the solution to the puzzle by using the fishing rod to catch an unseen lever, and succeeds in opening the door. Camilla rushes in, but trips over a tripwire, and the door closes behind them as mobs fill the room with their screams. The group splits up and managed to clear the zombie wave, when the player find a room with a gem inside. Upon removing the gem though, the temple collapses, and they barely escape. They decide to return back to the village. Upon arriving at the Lupa's house, they see Robin, Lupa and a girl(Nessie) gathered around a table. Lupa reveals that the thief broke in again and almost smashed the box, but in reality a secret catch had opened for four gems. After the first gem was inserted, a riddle surrounding the second gem is revealed. Lupa says that the player can only go with one of them, and they're left with a difficult choice between Three of the Four Legends, eventually choosing Robin. As they left Lupa's house for the night, Nessie stops the player and asks them to please protect her brother. The player agrees, and she leaves. Lupa gives the player a Nether Key given to her by her friend Rhea so that she can identify them. After a brief talk, they sleep for the night in preparation for a long journey ahead. The next morning, the player and Robin leave Sunflower Valley for the city. After entering the forest and taking a break, the player finds the thief who tried to steel the box behind a tree, apparently stalking them. The player tries to tackle them, but the thief throw them into a tree and runs away. After the player recovered, they continued down the trail and eventually arrived at Seeker's Range on the second day. Upon arriving, Robin heads off to find somewhere to stay, when the player suddenly sees Lupa's friend Rhea in the crowd. Both Robin and the player run after her but lose her, eventually coming to her house's doorstep. After knocking and realising that she wasn't there, they were about to leave when a voice yelled from the bottom of the hill, revealed to be Rhea, who was annoyed at them standing at the front of her house. After explaining themselves, the player and Robin head inside after Rhea to talk. Initially the conversation was about the Nether, but suddenly turned to the player's past. Rhea mentioned that they should make a name for themselves, at it'll be very difficult to uncover their past. After trying to figure out the Nether clue, they eventually decide to go to bed as it was nearly midnight. Rhea takes them to a hotel, where they stay for the night. Robin wakes up way too early the next day and pounds on Rhea's door, who answers and tell him he's over two hours early. They eventually go inside and have breakfast, and Rhea mentions the conversation from the previous night, asking the player if they've chosen a name. The player decides on Nox, The Dark One, and Rhea promptly comments on the fact that it was edgy. After packing up, they head to the city square to kill off the rest of the time. There, Rhea shows them the Pillar, a legendary remain from the Herobrine War, the Dark Days. Eventually, they head off to the council building situation on a hill, where they meet Rolf, and the player challenges the Trial in order to gain permission to enter the Nether. After they completed the trials, they explore the city, getting new equipment and gear. As night fell, they went back to the inn to prepare for the journey to the Nether the very next day. In the morning, Robin knocks on Rhea's door and the three set off together to the Council, where the portal was located. Upon entering, Rhea proceeds to lead then to a system of caves, but halfway through they are ambushed by ghasts and pigmen. After clearing the mobs, the player notices a hole in the floor, which turned out to lead to a part of the large cave system. Digging down, they set out along the path, which suddenly turn to Nether brick. Rhea gets uncomfortable and asks to go back, but Robin is persistent an accidentally steps on a trap, and they are surrounded by guards. After confiscating their weapons and tools, the guards force them down the path. At the bottom is a hole in the bedrock, leading down to another place below the Nether, confirming their suspicions. After going down and marching through several room, they arrive at the throne room, where a player is sitting on a throne with a crown of gold - and the gem they were seeking. Robin notices the Eversource, one of the Giver's gifts in a cage. After an argument with Salem, they were thrown into a cell, left to fend for themselves. Rhea slams the door, but a voice spoke up from the back... Category:Miscellaneous